


we stole our new lives

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Nighttime Encounters [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't bored. He's happy. It's been three months since Sora kissed him for the first time and he loves all of it. He's content to live his life on this island, with this boy he's been in love with since he was young. But when Kairi calls, her voice terrified and pleading, he's the first to pick up everything and go to her. He gives Sora just enough time to call in a substitute for the last three weeks before summer vacation, and he shoves everything into the gummi ship and takes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we stole our new lives

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to A Most Wanton Nighttime Encounter, from this meme~
> 
> Pick one of my stories and a timestamp sometime in the future after the end of the story, or sometime in the past before the story started, and I'll write you at least a hundred words of what happened then, whether it's five minutes before the story started or ten years in the future. Can be from any character POV i.e anyone in the fic, but if you want a particular character, please specify.
> 
> KH | A Most Wanton Nighttime Encounter | a month or a three months, your pick (and a little Riku/Roxas action would be awesome JUST SAYING).

It's not that Riku's bored or anything. It really isn't.  
  
On the good days, he's got Sora asleep on his pillow, cheek lined with creases and hair tangled like a bird's nest. He has early morning kisses pressed to Sora's lips when he's still groaning awake, the first rays of sun slanting through the window just above their bed. They have slow, easy sex and a hot breakfast— and after, Riku kisses Sora goodbye as he tries to rush out the door, still straightening his tie and hopping on one foot, the other foot completely bare. When they get home, they order Chinese and watch Looney Toons, curl together on their old ratty couch and trade stories about their day.  
  
On the marginally good days, he has Roxas straightening out on his bed, blearily rubbing sleep from Sora's eyes and asking Riku for a cup of tea. Riku makes him the tea, casually readying the kettle as Roxas slides from the bed, unconcerned with Sora's nakedness, and meanders over to the shower. When he's done, he accepts the tea and sits down at Sora's usual spot, his hair still damp. They have breakfast together, and Roxas goes over Riku's essays and points out the flaws, circling the mistakes and making notes with a red crayon that he had probably gotten from Sora's briefcase. They don't kiss goodbye, but Roxas usually offers him a tentative smile, straightening his tie perfectly before relinquishing control back to Sora, who blinks sheepishly at Riku and offers him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
On the bad days, he wakes with darkness curled around him, glowing yellow eyes and deadly claws pressed over his heart. These days he goes still, limp as a rag doll as the creature purrs and pushes its face into the crook of Riku's neck. He takes calming breaths and tries to keep his heartbeat steady, refusing to let himself truly breathe until the smell of lilacs fade and the creature wrapped around him sheds the darkness and reveals Sora once more.  
  
He isn't bored. He's happy. It's been three months since Sora kissed him for the first time and he loves all of it. He's content to live his life on this island, with this boy he's been in love with since he was young. But when Kairi calls, her voice terrified and pleading, he's the first to pick up everything and go to her. He gives Sora just enough time to call in a substitute for the last three weeks before summer vacation, and he shoves everything into the gummi ship and takes off.  
  
The ride there is spent with Sora's hand curled in his—with Roxas coming alive behind Sora's eyes the moment Sora starts to nod off. Roxas smiles at him—tells him to get some sleep while he can and slides into the pilot's chair with the kind of cat-like grace that comes from spending nights tip-toeing around the apartment, reluctant to wake any of them.

  
He sleeps fitfully and dreams in bursts—smoke obscuring a narrow face, faint white stubble against tan skin, the smell of lilacs in the twilight hours. When he wakes, Roxas is staring at him, his hand pressed to Riku's chest, the ship on autopilot now that they're through the worst of the asteroid belt.  
  
Roxas stares down at him through Sora's eyes and when he presses his lips to the skin just below Riku's jawline, Riku closes his eyes and draws him closer, pulling him up until he's straddling Riku's hips on the narrow cot. Roxas breathes quietly against his neck, pressing little kisses there until Riku draws him up, nudging their mouths together with more force than is strictly necessary. He lets his hands wander, lets them pull at Roxas's clothes and slide up his sides, fingers skittering over each rib like they're playing an unheard symphony.  
  
When Roxas pulls back, eyes glazed with want, Riku's hands find his hips, holding him there as he grinds against him. Roxas shudders, letting out a soft moan, his own fingers finding Riku's hair—knotting into the strands and _yanking_ Riku back to his lips with a feral growl more reminiscent of Sora than himself.  
  
They melt together, skin against skin, sweat and lips and teeth, the cot creaking alarmingly beneath them as the universe passes them by outside.  
  
Their bodies know each other, even if Roxas and Riku do not, so when Roxas sinks back onto him, lube slicking the insides of his thighs, they move together easily. There are moments when Riku looks up at Roxas and isn't entirely sure who he's inside of, whether it's Roxas or Sora whose eyes are closed, mouth slightly parted as they fuck themselves back onto Riku's cock. Roxas will guide their mouths together, but it's Sora who flips them off the cot—Sora who takes control long enough to grin impishly down at Riku and set the pace a little faster before handing the reins back to Roxas.  
  
When Roxas comes, he goes boneless, Sora sliding back to the forefront of their mind to finish the job—lazily riding Riku's cock with a smug smirk until Riku loses patience and flips them over, grinding into Sora once-twice-three times before it's all over.  
  
They smile at each other, chests heaving. When Riku asks whose idea that was, Sora smiles at him, but it's Roxas who rolls his eyes and tells him that Sora's been fussing about it for weeks now. He presses closer to Riku, oddly sheepish, and asks him if it's okay with him.  
  
After months of occasionally waking up with Roxas in his bed instead of Sora, he's pretty sure that it's fine with him.


End file.
